


Steamshift

by IHappenToBeAFangirl



Category: Datashift - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Datashift AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHappenToBeAFangirl/pseuds/IHappenToBeAFangirl
Summary: Aaron is Doctor Alan Isward's young ward, taken in right off the streets by a man who rose to popularity and money, one who might do anything to stay right at the top.Arc One: Chapters 1-??Arc Two: Chapters ??-??Arc Three: Chapters ???-???Datashift belongs to poopachii and oooodles-of-doodles!





	Steamshift

By now, Doctor Alan Isward- Doctor A.I. for short- was a common household name. He was a well known inventor, working with metal and gears and steam to make the most wondrous machines, such as cute little clockwork animals. 

At first, his inventions were used as only oddities for the rich. Fancy little trinkets to show of to houseguests as a parlor trick. 

Still, the doctor did not give up. He made more and more inventions- a metal man, called an automaton, that could do the dishes without tiring, so long as you kept the gears well oiled. He installed a unique kinetic energy electrical system to houses and brought candle-free light indoors, without the risk of fire. He made horseless carriages, driven by automatons, that would go to specific locations each day at a specific time, called them trolleys, and made them open for the public for a small fee and caused the number of accidents to go down. 

And when one would think Doctor AI couldn't possibly get any better, he began making prosthetic limbs out of gears and metal that worked even better than the real ones. Out of the goodness of his one soul for no profit whatsoever. 

And he just kept going, climbing in fame and getting into people's good graces, and soon he was rubbing elbows with society's elite. The poor and rich alike sang his praises like they were hymns, practically preaching on soapboxes that Doctor Alan Isward had birthed, nursed, and raised the modern age. The media boasted of his kindness, generosity, and selflessness. And Doctor AI became very rich. 

He threw charity balls, donated large amounts of money to those in need, gave inventions to people for the benefit of the public, such as a gliding machine that one could use to dump water on burning buildings at a safer distance. He hired people to work in his factories that most companies would have even considered- the homeless, addicts, thieves, all the people others would have deemed the scum of society. 

"I believe in second chances, that people could be better, if given the opportunity." AI told a press conference. "And I'm prepared to give them that opportunity to do great things." 

And then he performed the ultimate act of goodwill. The doctor adopted a poor, young, homeless orphan from right off the streets. 

The media fawned over the hapless and helpless boy, Aaron. The public gobbled it up and raved about how kind and gracious Doctor AI was. Article after article was published about his plan to raise the young child to be a seamless fit in the wealthy society he was now a part of. Interviews with his staff gushed about how patient and generous the doctor was with the poor confused and frightened child, and hired several of the best tutors to help him adjust. Really, Doctor Isward was the definition of humanity's best ideals. 

And Aaron knew that this was all utter bullshit. 

He hated this. All of it. Every second he had to wear his new stuffy clothes and how everyone was so condescending. He hated how fake everyone was, and he hated how his benefactor was nothing but a phoney asshole who would stomp on anyone and everyone to stay at the top and keep his image intact. 

And Aaron hated how he didn't have any proof beyond just a feeling in his gut. 

Nothing. 

Not even a hint of gossip. 

It was very frustrating.

"Mister Aaron!" a ruler slapped the desk he was seated at, disturbing the otherwise quiet of the private library and making Aaron flinch away from the loud noise. The tutor was staring down her nose at him viciously. He gulped. "Have you been listening to a word I said?" 

"... Yes." Aaron lied, offering a nervous smile. 

The tutor narrowed her eyes. "Then what exactly was I saying, Mister Aaron?" 

Oh shit. He was screwed. Aaron panicked. 

"Um. The uh. The three r's- reading, 'riting, and 'rithmatic?" he said hopefully. There was a moment of quiet, and he allowed himself to relax, thinking that he guessed correctly. Then he yelped when the ruler hit the back of his hand, rather hard. Aaron snatched his hand back, cradling it to his chest. 

"No, Mister Aaron, I was telling you that if you even hope to end up anywhere other than the streets or the debtors prison, you need to actually focus." the tutor emphasized her point by jabbing at him, scowling when Aaron flinched away. "Honestly… the trials Doctor Isward goes through to even attempt to turn you into a proper member of society. You should be more grateful for this opportunity, instead of acting like a common urchin." 

Aaron bit back a retort, rubbing his hand. It was already developing an angry red welt. 

"Yes, Miss Felorial." he said stiffly instead of telling her to fuck off like he wanted to. "I'll make sure to pay attention next time." 

Miss Felorial sniffed disapprovingly. "Make sure you do, Mister Aaron." she warned, turning back to the chalkboard that had been moved to the library. "Now let's work on your horrid penmanship. Get your slate and chalk, and only use your right hand this time." 

Aaron clenched his fists but obeyed, ignoring the pain in his hand already. How she expects his handwriting to get better when she keeps hitting his hands, he doesn't know, and he doesn't care. He just wants this to be over. 

He dutifully wrote and rewrote the sentences Miss Felorial told him too, and luckily they were good enough to avoid getting hit with the ruler again. But he was still bored to death, taking a moment to take a cursory look around the library and locked eyes with someone new. 

It was a servant, dressed in grey, meaning he was just there to do odd jobs around the house for now. Doctor AI had color coded uniforms for everyone, even himself and Aaron. It was a little weird, but it was rather aesthetically pleasing, and he supplied the uniforms, so Aaron guessed it was okay. 

Aaron watched as the grey-clad handyman showed the newbie around, showing him where the gear boxes for the lights were and probably telling him how to wind them up or something. Aaron couldn't hear. He didn't care much, it was still more interesting than Miss Felorial go on about 'rithmatic. Anything was more interesting than that. 

It took a while but the servant finally seem to notice that he was being watched and locked eyes with Aaron, smiling a soft gentle smile and waving. Aaron, a bit embarrassed at being caught staring at a total stranger, hesitantly waved back. 

With a crack, the ruler hit the back of his hand again, right over the knuckles and Aaron yelped. 

"Mister Aaron!" the tutor seethed. Oh shit. 

"Mister Aaron." one of the butlers stepped into view, clearing his throat. "It is time for your social lessons." 

"Oh thank the stars." Aaron said with relief. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the ruler move again and he instinctively moved his hands out of the way. The ruler hit the table and snapped in half. 

He couldn't help but grin. Finally, that stupid thing was broken and he was free! 

And then Miss Felorial dragged him up by his ear. 

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Aaron winced. 

"Watch your mouth, young man. Next time I hear you utter one of your lowbrow oaths, I'll wash your mouth out with soap." the governess said lowly, and Aaron didn't doubt her. 

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, leggo!" Aaron said, stumbling back slightly when his ear was released. He rubbed it gingerly, glaring at Miss Felorial. She glared back, scowling, and Aaron had to look away first. 

The butler wasn't much better, staring at him reproachfully, like it was his fault the lady had tried to rip his ear off. 

"Come along, Mister Aaron." the butler said, turning on his heel. Aaron followed, resisting the urge to flip the tutor off. Last time he tried that stunt, she threatened to break his finger and he really didn't feel like testing that today. 

The butler's silent judgement didn't stay so silent for very long. The moment they were in the halls, the butler scolded him, saying, "Miss Felorial is a fine tutor, for a divorced woman, who is doing her best to teach you to fit in with the rest of society. The least you could do is act like less of a street rat." 

Aaron clenched his fists, glaring off to the side, and refusing to say a word. 

Today was going to be a long day. 

The social tutor wasn't much better. He got cuffed over the ears each time he did something wrong while learning to waltz or got whacked on the back of his head with a wooden spoon during the mock luncheon when he picked up the wrong fork.

"You little idiot." the instructor switched to that mocking tone of voice one would use for a small child. "That is the salad fork, not the one you need to use. I know the concept of proper dinner manners is foreign to someone of your background, but do try not to be a dunce, okay?" 

Aaran nodded, cheeks burning. At this point, his fingernails left crescent shapes into his palms. 

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." he said, trying to maintain that cold calm and polite tone. 

The instructor nodded, and began walking away, lightly tapping the spoon in his palm as Aaron struggled through the rest of his luncheon lesson. 

His other tutors weren't much better. The history tutor berated him for reciting a fact wrong, the Latin tutor punished him over his pronunciation, the music teacher slapped his fingers for each wrong or sour not on the piano and harp, and his fencing instructor painfully reminded him to fix his stances by whacking the offending limb with the rapier. 

By the time supper time rolled around, Aaron was thoroughly bruised and still had to change for dinner. He made his way through the darkened hallways, not paying much attention to where he was going, which is how he bumped into someone. 

"Shit, sorry!" he blurted, then promptly clapped his hands over his mouth. Strictly speaking, the servants weren't allowed to punish him, but some still slapped him for swearing. 

But the blow never came. 

Instead the figure simply said, "O-h, no sir, i-its alri-ight. I-I shouldn't h-have b-een b-blocking t-t-the way." 

Aaron heard the sound of a key turning, and after a moment, the lights came on and Aaron saw the new servant, who just turned to give him a warm smile. 

"... Oh. Um. Its okay?" Aaron said warily. "You… aren't gonna hit me?" 

The servant boy looked visibly shocked. "What?! N-o, t-hat's n-not a-allowed!"

"Hasn't stopped anyone before." Aaron muttered bitterly, rubbing the back of his hands. 

"I won't." the boy said firmly. "I can't. I'll g-get in tr-trouble if I do."

Well now Aaron felt bad. 

"Sorry. It's… been a long day." he said lamely. 

"I-I can tell." the other boy almost sounded amused, before he offered a hand. "M-my n-name is R-Renard." 

Aaron took his hand, shaking it. "Aaron… but you knew that already…" he said sheepishly. "Are… you okay? You're hands are trembling…" 

"Y-yeah, so-sorry." Renard said. "I-its j-just a con-condition I've h-had." 

Well now Aaron felt like a shitty jerk. 

"N-no, it's fine." He said, them wanted to smack himself for stammering. "I'm not mocking you, I swear, I'm just a dumbass!" 

"N-no, it's fine." Renard said patiently. "I'm n-not mad. Others h-have done worse." 

"Still, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Aaron shuffled guiltily. "You're like… the nicest person I've met, so far. And I've been living here for a month already." 

Renard made a face. "Ye-yeah. Th-the butlers t-tend to w-w-worry the dog." 

Aaron snickered and nodded. "David in particular is a stuck up lickfinger..."

The other boy snorted and covered his mouth, but nodded gleefully. "No k-kidding. He y-yelled at me t-today for not being qu-quick enough to gre-grease the gears for th-th-the lights a-and then he-" 

"- tried to cuff your ears, right?" Aaron finished for Renard. "But his eyesight is so shit he missed and he turned kinda purplish and yelled at you to get out?" 

Renard bit his lip in an attempt to stop the grin that was starting to spread, nodded. "E-exactly!" 

Aaron couldn't resist the chuckled. "Be careful about Ethan- he's got a mean left hook and he's David's chuckaboo. David might not get you but if he doesn't like you enough, he'll send Ethan to try and kick your ass." 

"N-noted. Th-thanks, s-s-sir." Renard smiled. 

"You don't have to call me that… just call me Aaron. Please?" Aaron said. 

The other boy looked hesitant for a moment but then shrugged and nodded. "A-alright then, Aaron." he gave Aaron a warm smiled again. "I-It was n-nice to m-eet you, b-but I have t-t-to go b-back t-to wo-work." 

Aaron nodded. "And I have to go get ready for dinner. See you around?" he asked hopefully. 

Renard gave him a thumbs up and a nod, picking up a small tool box and started heading in the opposite direction. Aaron was for a moment before heading to his room, still grinning. 

His grin faded when he saw the maid waiting impatiently at his bedroom door, groaning internally as he trudged forward to get it over with. He didn't even care when the maid grabbed his ear again and was scolding him about being late. 

"I laid your outfit on the bed." she said snappily, shoving Aaron. "Hurry up and get dressed before we're both caned for being late." 

Aaron grumbled as she slammed the door shut. 

"Ungrateful little brat." he head her seeth through the door. 

He punched the pillow, biting his lip to hold his tongue, before aggressively getting dressed. Might as well get this over with as soon as possible.


End file.
